This application relates to the art of thermal protectors and, more particularly, to thermal protectors of the type used for protecting a load in an electric circuit. The invention is particularly applicable to thermal protectors of the type having a positive temperature coefficient of resistance, and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and may find uses with thermal protectors of other types.